


Soul Dust

by SelfishShipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cliffhangers, I've never used Ao3 so bear with me, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishShipper/pseuds/SelfishShipper
Summary: Jackilyn Erica Lee. No practice required, born with amazing talents, apparently. To many, she is literally the perfect agent. The public sees her as a dangerous hero, her enemies see her as a very lethal threat, and only the lucky ones her as someone that will always be there when needed most. She could probably take on all of these titles, if it weren't for a few... complications.





	1. Torn to Shreds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. So I have this fic running on other websites, but I wanted to give Ao3 a chance. Fair warning, the first chapters kinda suck, so just bear with me here. Uh, yeah, that's literally all I have to say. 
> 
> Oh yeah. WARNING: THERE WILL BE GAYNESS AND OTHER SEXUALITIES IN THIS STORY! YOU NO LIKE, YOU NO READ! EASY PEASY.
> 
> I really should not have to put that there.

Jackie sat, waiting patiently. Music blasted through her ear buds, drowning everything else out. Her uncle sat next to her, typing away on his phone. Jackie lip-synced every line of her song, knowing it by heart. And no, it wasn't some Kanye pop trash, as she liked to call it, but real music. She had always liked more complex music, not the simple stuff that everyone was into nowadays. She looked up from her lap, noticing her song ended. Once again, the reality of what was happening seemed to flood in. What reality? Well, the one where she was in a hospital waiting room, sitting with her uncle, hoping with all her heart that everything was ok. Though deep down she knew it wasn't. The doctors said it would only last so long. Jackie felt a tear roll down her cheek, falling onto her lap. She held it in, as crying in the middle of a room full of people wasn't the best thing for her dignity. A new song started playing, and her mind started to slip away again. Until she heard a faint call and saw her uncle standing up. She knew it was her cue to do the same. She followed the nurse that had called them into the cramped room. The room in which her mom was laying, too silent for Jackie's liking. She felt her heart tear apart over and over again, seeing her mom like this. Tubes attached to her, barely breathing, barely alive. She knew this day would come, she had a feeling since the beginning. Her mom looked at her, eyes barely still open. Jackie stepped forward, feeling sick. The music would no longer help.

"Jackie," her mom mumbled. The heart rate monitor beeped in the background, "I'm sorry."

Jackie couldn't believe her ears, "It's not your fault," she said, trying to act strong. Her mom exhaled, then inhaled.

"I love you, and I always will," her mom said clearly. Jackie felt tears starting to pour again. Her uncle put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. Her mom looked her straight in the eyes, and Jackie knew. This breath would be her last.

"I love you too," she sobbed. She looked her mom straight in the eyes, "it's ok, go."

She didn't know where it had come from, but the words just spilled from her mouth. Her mom took a breath, what Jackie knew to be her last, and suddenly the beeping from the monitor went flat. She was gone. Jackie lost it. She cried. She cried and cried. She was twelve, but she felt two. She felt weak and alone. Her uncle gently brought her out of the room, trying to comfort her. She just cried. She cried as she walked through the waiting room, grabbing the attention of many who were seated there. She didn't care. She walked right past them, sobbing. She walked all the way to the parking lot, crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Her uncle helped her into the car. She knew she would live with him now, seeing as her dad was in prison. Painful memories resurfaced, making her start to cry even more. Her uncle hugged her until she calmed a little.

"I need to go get something from the front desk, wait here," he spoke in a soothing tone. She felt a twist in her gut, telling her no. Telling her to stop him. She got these often, and she had learned to listen to them, as they were usually right. But she couldn't find the right words, and before she knew it, he was walking pack into the hospital. She felt her stomach twist more as the second turned into minutes. She didn't even check her phone, which was going off like crazy. Her friends had heard the news. Well, friend. Jackie sighed, starting to relax a little. Then, there was a large explosion. The hospital. The whole freaking hospital exploding. She looked at the now burning building, starting to feel tears. But then they stopped. She felt the sadness, but it was like she couldn't cry. She should have warned her uncle, she should have listened to her gut. Everything was becoming a blur, as the flames started to get closer to her car. She unbuckled, grabbed her phone, and ran out as fast as she could, Her mind was blank. No emotion. Just her, running. She didn't stop. Jackie ran and ran, her mind not working, her brain staying silent.

Eventually, she fell. She fell to the ground, on a large grassy field. She simply laid there, not able to cry. Able to feel the pain, but not cry. She knew she was torn apart. And then, in her peripheral vision, she saw a light. Jackie turned to see something bright and green hover in front of her. It shot at her unexpectedly, hitting her square in the chest. She fell to the ground again, hitting her head on the dirt. The night sky was spinning, and her whole world was tumbling. Her vision darkened, and she blacked out.


	2. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wow, quick update am I right? I'm just trying to get some content out here. 
> 
> I still have no clue how this website works so don't kill me if I mess something up.

Sirens blared from the outside world, filling her ear drums. Jackie opened her eyes, seeing the night sky above. People were running around her, yelling in fear and panic. She turned her head to see flames in the distance, engulfing a building. She stood up, feeling dizzy as she did so. People were still running, screaming in horror. Jackie could make out "run" and "get away". People mercilessly pushed and shoved past her. She suddenly felt weak. She almost fell back down, but held herself up. Something inside her was telling her to be strong. She heard more yelling and turned around to see police cars and fire trucks racing towards the chaos. She watched as the vehicles sped away. Her brain was malfunctioning and she couldn't comprehend what was happening. The sky started pouring, clouds blocked the stars, and all hell had broken loose. Jackie slowly paced away from the fire. She tripped over a very inconvenient object behind her, sending her to the ground. But this time, she hit her head on a rock. Everything went black, and the only thing she could hear were the distant yells and cries. Then, the world went cold.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Jackie awoke to a blinding amount of white. For a moment, she thought she was in heaven. But as her vision cleared, her surroundings registered in her brain. She was in a hospital room. The walls painted dead white and the floor a depressing mix of gray and eggshell. She was laying in a bed under sanitary covers. An IV pierced into her arm, sending cold liquid into her body. The steady beep of the fluid machine sent her into a state of nostalgia. Everything that had happened crashed down on her, hitting her like a punch in the gut. And yet, not a single tear fell. Guess I'm just all cried out.

"Hello ma'am," she heard a woman say. The door to her room closed as the nurse waltzed in, holding a clipboard and a pen. "Ms. Lee?"

Jackie nodded.

"How are you feeling?" stupid question. How do you think I'm feeling? Absolutely energized. Wonderful. Remarkable!

"Fine," Jackie answered faintly, holding back her sass. The nursed scribbled something down on her clipboard, nodding to herself. She pulled off the stethoscope that hung around her neck. She checked Jackie's pulse, nodding once again and scribbling more onto her paper.

"What happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the nurse mused, stopping her scribbling. "The paramedics found you lying in a field near the hospital. You were unconscious, so they brought you to the nearest ER. But how did you get there?"

Jackie made up her story in seconds. "I was running from the burning building and I guess I just... blacked out," she decided to keep it vague. The nurse didn't need to hear about every event. "Why- what happened to th- the hospital?"

The nurse's face went cold. "No one really knows. It's been all over the news. Police are investigating it, but they've found nothing. No bomb remnants, nothing."

Jackie's face fell. Nothing? How can you not figure out what blew up a giant ass building? Use some fancy FBI technology or something-

"Do you know where my phone is?" Jackie asked suddenly, feeling her pockets. Well, I'll be thankful that I'm still dressed and not in one of those robes. The nurse seemed to notice her panic.

"It's fine, sweetie. I've got it up at the front desk, along with a pair of earbuds. Neither were damaged," Jackie sighed in relief. She didn't want to loose her last connection to her old life.   
Her muscles relaxed a little, her mind starting to accept what was happening. The nurse checked something on the IV machine, nodding and yet again writing something on her paper. "Did you have any family members in the hospital at the time?"

Jackie tensed all over again. She could feel her stomach get heavy. Yet, no tears, still. She nodded slowly. The nurse's face went to one of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry," she said quickly. Jackie sent her a small smile, too mentally messed up at the moment to speak. The nurse finished what she was doing and scurried out the door, leaving Jackie to her thoughts. None of them were good. Her brain could barely comprehend what was happening. She sat in that bed for three hours, just staring off into the hell she had created.


	3. FBI?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma try to have at least five chapters out by tomorrow. Just ignore this and go about your day.
> 
> I think I fucked something up so, sorry :/

Jackie sat in the backseat, listening to her music. She had been given her phone and earbuds back and was checked out of the hospital. She now sat in a car, riding to an orphanage. She wasn't too excited, honestly she really didn't have many feelings right now. She felt numb. Diary of Jane was playing, and Jackie slowly started to drift off. Her mind dissected the music. She could hear every layer, every beat, identify and only hear one instrument, right down to the bass. Every little drum beat, every guitar note, it all came together in the song. This calmed her down. All the instruments working together to make a beautiful melody. She was in total bliss, that is until the car suddenly lurched to a stop. She opened her eyes, expecting to have been hit by another car. With her luck so far, she wouldn't be surprised. But no car had run into them, in fact, someone was standing directly in front of their car. The man had dark skin, a large black coat, and an eyepatch covering his left eye. He was looking directly at her, which startled Jackie. Behind him was a black car, small, like a cop car. The passenger door opened, and another man stepped out. He looked a little shorter than the first man, which Jackie decided to now refer to as Patchy until she knew his name. He was balding and had a suit on with dark black sunglasses. Was this like the Men in Black but their ages had been swapped? The second man walked over to the car that Jackie now sat in. He tapped on the driver's side window, which the woman driving Jackie to the orphanage quickly rolled down.

"Can I help you?" she asked cautiously.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Agent Coulson, I work with the FBI," Jackie's eyes widened. The hell is the FBI doing here? Patchy started to walk over to the car, coming up behind Coulson.

"And I am Agent Fury, I also work with the FBI," Jesus Christ, "If you could have the young lady in the back please step out of the vehicle."

Wait, wait, he wants to talk to me? The hell did I do? Jackie quickly took out her headphones and shoved them with her phone into her pocket. She opened her door and jumped out of the car, walking over to the side that the two freaking FBI agents were on. Fury whispered something into Coulson's ear and ran back to their car. Coulson looked back at Jackie.

"What is your full name?" he asked gently, almost as if she were a bomb.

"Jackilyn Erica Lee," she answered stiffly. Coulson nodded as if she just answered correctly. Fury came back with some sort of device.

"Please stand still," he said to Jackie, his voice almost scary. Jackie stood up straight and still while Patchy started pressing buttons on his device. Suddenly, it beeped and a small red line went up and down Jackie's body. Once it stopped, both men stared at the screen of the device, looking baffled.

"We're going to have to ask you to come with us," was the next thing Patchy said. Jackie nodded, though inside she was freaking out. DID AN FBI AGENT JUST TELL ME TO COME WITH HIM?!?!! HOLY SHIT MY LIFE. The woman in Jackie's car looked so surprised.

"You may go," Coulson said to the woman, sensing her awe. She quickly drove off, leaving Jackie with the two mother flippin FBI agents. Jackie was glad she didn't leave her stuff in the car. She contemplated whether or not she should go with them. It's not like she had a choice, but she still assessed her gut feeling. She felt no danger, in fact, she actually felt a small bit of safety. That's odd. 

"Well, you just gonna stand there?" Patchy said to her as he and Coulson walked back to their car. Jackie ran over to the quickly, not wanting to make the FRACKIN FBI AGENTS angry. Patchy got in the driver side and Coulson opened the back door, beckoning her into the car. At least someone around her knows how to be nice, Jackie thought as she got in. I should really cool it with the sass before I get arrested. What did I even do? Coulson closed the door and got in the passenger side of the car. Fury started the car and they drove off. Jackie didn't say a word as they drove, as both men up front seemed to be in a very important conversation. It was only until Coulson asked her something.

"Do you know why you're in this car?" he asked. Jackie was so tempted to say "Because Patchy over there made me", but they were FLIPPIN FBI AGENTS, and they probably had like super high-tech laser guns that wouldn't be too fun if you were at the wrong side of one.

"No," Jackie answered, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Coulson was watching her closely, as if trying to see if she was lying or not. He turned back to Fury and started a small argument. One that Jackie could very easily hear.

"I told you not to ask her," that was Fury, in sort of a whisper scream.

"Well, she's gonna find out eventually," find out what?

"Was she lying?"

"No."

"You're telling her," Fury finally said.

"Telling me what?" Jackie questioned, startling both men just a little.

"We don't really work for the FBI," Coulson said. Jackie's eyes widened, her mind going through possible outcomes of her new situation.

"We work with an organization called the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," he continued with ease, looking slightly proud of himself for saying the whole thing. They really need to shorten that. "We deal with problems most agencies would rather not deal with. We use fake FBI badges to keep our agency under the radar."

Jackie sighed, not feeling as tense. Until the question arose.

"What do you want with me?"

"We'll make sure you're informed as soon as possible. But we're here," Fury said. Jackie looked through the windshield and saw the building in front of her. It was huge. It has to be a hundred stories. Dark tinted windows lined the walls, sun reflecting off them. People in suits were walking in and out of the building, all probably agents. Jackie was in awe for a few moments. Even though she had no idea where she was, it still felt

exciting.


	4. Yeah, no shit Mr. Eggplant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another one. Are you impressed -8 people following this story? Cuz you should be.
> 
> Yeah that's all I got to say.
> 
> Oh, also, does anyone know how to make italics show up?
> 
> Mk, bai.

Both men stepped out of the car, Jackie following. They walked up to the building, only stopping for Fury to hold a card up to a small scanner. The doors opened and the agents escorted her inside. She stayed close to them, looking around at this new environment. People walked as if it was a normal day, nothing weird going on at all. A few of them eyed her suspiciously, probably wondering what a teenage girl was doing in a secret agency's headquarters. She made eye contact with one. It was a man, he looked about 27. He wasn't wearing a suit like everyone else. It looked more like a combat uniform. It was black with a few dark purple stripes here and there. He had light brown hair and a very intense resting face. Why does he look like he wants to murder me? Jackie looked away, expecting to walk past him. But the two men guiding her stopped, and the mysterious guy -most likely an agent- started walking forward. By the colors on his outfit, he kinda looked like a dark eggplant. He came up to Coulson, whispering something to him. He was still eyeing Jackie curiously. Coulson nodded and turned to Jackie.

"This is agent Barton," he said, pointing to the -yup, guessed it, agent- man. Barton nodded at her, and she nodded back. Fury lead all three of them (Mr. Eggplant started following) through the building, eventually getting to an elevator. He pushed a button and the doors opened. All four stepped in and Coulson clicked a few buttons on the control panel. They stood in awkward silence for about a minute before getting to the apparently desired floor. They stepped out and silently walked over to a large metal door.

"Nicholas Joseph Fury, Director, requesting access," he said, sounding pretty much emotionless.

"Access accepted," a female voice said from nowhere. The two metal doors opened to reveal a lab. The three agents lead Jackie inside, guiding her to a certain spot before stopping and turning around. Fury was the first to speak.

"Has anything weird happened to you lately?" he started, staring right at her. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

Jackie thought for a second. Do I tell them about the green glowing light? That sounds pretty abnormal. But what if they experiment on me? I highly doubt they would do that. Finally deciding, she started talking.

"When the hospital exploded, I was running," she said, "eventually I stopped, and when I did, a sort of... glowing green... light type thing appeared in front of me. It went right into my chest, but nothing has really happened since."

The three men looked at her, obvious wheels turning in their heads. They glanced at each other, as of having a silent conversation.

"What is i- AH!" Jackie yelped. As she was simply asking her question, she had raised her arms up, palms to the ceiling. Something bright and... green, had just shot out of her right hand. She brought her arms back in shock. The agents were now staring at her in awe, except Fury, who seemed a bit agitated.

"What in the hell was that?" he asked, watching Jackie suspiciously. She made eye contact, anger starting to rise. Yeah, yell at the agents, that's a good idea. She took a breath in, and let it out.

"I don't know," she said as calmly as she could, which was pretty calm, seeing as she just shot some green light out of her hand. Coulson stepped forward.

"Whatever that glowing light was, I think it had an effect on you," he said, watching her with interest. Mr. Eggplant just looked plain shocked, like someone had told him to he had some amazing special ability, like fire wielding or archery. Hah, imagine that. Him, with a bow. He'd shoot his eye out. Jackie laughed a little on the inside, but in soon left because the realization dawned on her.

"The effect," she stuttered, her puzzle pieces clicking inside her head. "What is it exactly?"

This time, Fury stepped forward, "We aren't sure what the full potential is, but I think you should be able to figure it out."

"I... I," Jackie mumbled, her eyes widening.

"You," Barton finally said something, looking directly at her, "have powers."

Yeah, no shit Mr. Eggplant.


End file.
